Mine
by Lovepeacewhales
Summary: Tobias has to leave, for five years. Tris learns she has to move on, so she does, to Uriah. Once five years are up, Tobias is back, to find out Tris and Uriah are engaged. (Story better than summary) Parts passed off of 'The notebook'.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, it's related to 'The notebook' even though I have never seen the movie, but it has a similar story line, so I don't own really anything…**

"This is a opportunity of a lifetime Tris." Tobias says, delicately. Leaning in closer to me, he's frustrated, I could tell, It's quiet obvious.

"But what about me? What If we never see each other again?" I tried to stay calm, it wasn't working, tears filled in my eyes, his figure became blurry.

"I'll be back, I promise. What Jeanine did was not right, and I've been offered to be the General to track her down, do you understand how important this is?" He questions me, this could be the last time I ever see him. I feel sick at the thought. If I agree to this, then I might not see him for months, years, I may never see him again.

"I- I just don't want to lose you." I explained, I didn't try to hold in my tears, the rolled down my cheeks, the wind picked up, it was about to rain. I was being selfish, I know that. But I've spent my entire life being selfless, always thinking about others.

He pulled me in, close to him, "You wont lose me, I'll be back next year. And we can continue on, together, we'll be together, we'll get married. But all you have to do is hold off for one year. Okay?" I liked the thought of that, waking up to him cuddling me, every morning. Having a life, a family together. But what if a year passes, and he still doesn't come back? I could lose him forever.

I take a deep breath, "When are you leaving?"

"Zeke and I would board the train tonight, we have to be there by 11." He explained, not letting me go. It was already 9 o'clock. Two more hours.

"And I assume you would need time to pack, and say goodbye to everyone else." I frown, I can't even imagine him leaving, boarding the train, abandoning me. No Tris, he is not abandoning you, he promised he will be back, I just need to wait. They'll fine Jeanine soon enough, and she will be executed, and before you know it, he will be back, and we will continue life, as if this, 'pause' never happened.

"Yes, meet me here, at 10:45, we will say goodbye in private." I nodded. He kissed me on the lips, and as I separated we both disappeared.

The hour and a half went by slow, I sat in my dorm room, staring in the mirror, looking at the girl I've become, how much I've changed. I looked towards the clock, it read '10:35', just enough time to walk down to the pond, where Tobias told us to meet.

By the time I got there he was already there, he had his bags by his side, he was staring at the water, he didn't notice I there until I called his name "Tobais."

He turned around to see me, he smiled "Tris." I ran into his arms, I cried, defiantly not tears of joy. I could hear him cry too, but he was quiet, and he tried to hide them, unlike me.

We separated our hug, and kissed, the kiss felt like it lasted forever. Finally his clock beeped, it was 10:55. He has to be at the train.

We then separated from our kiss, "You have to be strong." He said. I nodded, he looked me in the eyes one more time, I saw a tear roll down his face. He slowly kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes, and got lost in his cool lips on my head. I opened my eyes, "Goodbye Tobias. I love you."

"Goodbye Tris, I love you too." I began to walk away, as he walked in the direction as the trains. Before I got to the door of the building I heard the train take off.

And like that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

** Here it is! And by the way, who ever wrote in the letter, or wrote in their journal is who's point of view it's going to be, like right now it is Tris's, after Tobias writes his letter it will be from his point of view.**

_8/15/12_

_Everyone always say's the first day is the hardest, It's been a whole week and nothing has changed, I'm still quiet, I don't talk to anyone, I want to be away. I hardly eat, and I don't do anything besides cry and sleep. I don't like this feeling, not waking up to him every, not kissing him, not talking to him. I can't do this._

_ -Tris Prior_

I got up off of the bed, and set the journal on my dresser. I walked to the mirror, I put my hair in a quick braid as I walked to the dining hall, I'm not hungry, but I need to get out of this room, it reminds me too much of him.

When I enter I am greeted by Will, Christiana, and Uriah. They all wear a fake smile, I give one back. They know it's fake, but it's the best I can do.

"How are you doing hon?" Christiana asked, worried.

"I'm here aren't I?" I asked, sounding more offended than joking.

"And that's all that matters." Will smiles, trying to make me feel better.

"Hey, I got you some cake, I don't know if you want any, but I kind of figured…" Uriah said, showing me his plate of cake.

"Thanks." I say, taking a small piece.

"So you're the reason all of the cake's gone." Will said, he began to travel his hand towards the cake, but Uriah smacked it away, "It's for Tris, not you!" Uriah laughed.

I smiled, it was nice to be around my friends. I wanted to laugh, but my stomach felt queasy.

"Hey! Want to know what I just realized?" Christiana said.

"What?" Will and Uriah asked, at the same time.

"Tris's birthday is in exactly a week!" She grinned, looking at me.

"Why didn't you mention it?" Will asked me.

"Well, I'm not exactly in the mood to celebrate." I frowned, looking down at the cake.

"Because of Four?" Uriah asked, "What-a bitch!" We all had to laugh, he sounded like one of the girls, "To abandon you two weeks before your birthday!" He continued. I stopped laughing, and began to sob, but only in my mind, I didn't want to break out crying in front of everyone. I need to be strong, just like what Tobias said.

"We need to do something for your birthday!" Christiana said, once their laughing died down.

"I know exactly what to do!" Uriah grinned, making me feel nervous.

_Dear Tris, 8/15/13 _

_ I know this is the 6__th__ time I wrote you, and I don't know when exactly you will be getting these, I suspect, a week? Anyways, the same old stuff is happening as I wrote yesterday, we need to go through a training camp, to get us prepared to search for Jeanine, I need to admit it. I am scared. Traveling half way across the world, it's… It's scary. I can't wait to see your face again, to hold you, and to know you rmine. Just 348 more days. And then this will be over. And we will be together._

_ -Tobias Eaton_

"Four?" I heard Zeke say, from the corner of the room, "Why are you still up? It's two in the morning and we need to get up for training at 5. You're going to be dead tired." I turned around in my chair, to face him. He was in his pajamas and his long hair was in a mess.

"I was just writing to Tris, this is the only time I have to write to her." I explained, he rolled his eye's once he heard the name 'Tris'.

"Tris? Tobias you need to get over Tris." Zeke yawned, why is he even up anyways?

"Zeke, it's only going to be a year, it's not like when I come back Tris will be married to… Will, and have 5 kids." He chuckled a little at the last part.

" Of coarse not, you can't have five kids in a year, only one kid! And if anything she'd probably marry that Peter kid, or Uriah or something, not that tall scrawny boy." I let out a sound in-between a gasp, and a chuckle, "Okay, now go to bed!" Zeke said, opening the door to leave.

I turned off the lamp at the desk and walked over to my bed. It was cold, and stiff. I feel asleep to the sound of running water next door.

**Okay! I know it was quick but I was debating if I should have more than 1 entry per person (You know, Tris and Tobias.) Or if I should just keep it one a person. Want to help me decide? Well I hope you guys like it! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well… Um… Let's get started!**

_8/22/12_

_ Well, it's my birthday. Uriah and Christiana supposedly planned something 'unforgetable', as they been repeating all week. I'm glad they care enough about me to do something for me, but I really don't want to do anything today. I probably seem like such a downer, because, well… I am. It would be different as if I heard from Tobias, a call, a letter, something! But I guess that's to hard to ask for. But I'm alive, it's not going to be the end of the world. I've been considering writing to him, but I can't until I know where he is at. Uriah and I talk a lot, about how it's hard to have a loved one leave, so far away. I guess that's how my parents felt when Caleb and I left. I keep on forgetting that Zeke left, I haven't asked if Uriah was okay, I've been selfish._

_ -Tris Prior_

I put the Journal in the same place as usual, this became a routine. To wake up, write immediately, and then get ready for breakfast. I woke up a bit earlier than I normally would, I only heard a few steps occasionally in the hallway, than several at once. I walked over to the small desk, and saw it was only 6 in the morning.

Today was the day when everyone gets their mail, unlike abnegation where you get mail everyday, here, at Dauntless you only get it every Wednesday. So I'm hoping to hear something From Tobias.

Considering I had time, I took a long shower, and curled my hair with a curler Christiana gave me a couple of weeks back. I put on a little bit of Mascara, just enough to notice. And I put on one of my usual outfits, A tight black T-shirt, with dark skinny jeans, and boots. My bangs annoyed me so I put on a cheap stretchy headband, and I was complete.

I looked different, but yet looked the exact same. My hair was the length to my chest, and my eye's popped more than usual. My nose wasn't as notice able as often, I looked… Happy. Which is rare these past two weeks.

I decided now I should go down to get breakfast, and hope someone will compliment me on the way.

Along the way I didn't get very many compliments from my friends, more from strangers, or people I have never even seen before. I passed Lauren in the hallway, who smiled and said 'happy birthday.' And Peter even made an effort to acknowledge my presence, "Uh… Happy… Birthday." As well as some others. I guess I look different, I look happy.

"There's the birthday girl!" Christiana smiled, turning around to face me as I entered the dining hall.

"Hi." I said, waving to them, I walked over before I got any food, "Hi everyone." I smiled.

"Hey, happy birthday." Uriah said, getting up and hugging me, followed by Christiana and Will.

"Thanks." I said once everyone was done greeting me.

"You're up early, we usually would wait 20 more minutes until you usually came!" Will said, more cheerful than normal.

"Yeah, okay guys you three can calm down with all of the excitement." I said, a little harsh.

"We're just happy for you… Seventeen and all…" Christiana said, staring down at the table.

"She's just a little high-strung, right Tris?" Uriah said, sticking up for me.

"Yes, I'm sorry Christiana I know your happy for me and all, it's just too much excitement for one day." I tried to explain, they all gave me a weird expression.

"We don't care how annoyed you're going to get today, we're going to make this the best birthday for you, and you just have to suck it up! Because Christiana put a lot of work into this day and you better be thankful!" Will said, standing up.

"No, I am thankful! I'm-" I tried to finish, he cut me off.

"Talk to us when you have a better attitude!" Will began to walk away, with Christiana right behind him.

"Ignore them, they're cranky. They were up all night planning-" Uriah tried to comfort me.

"Planning what?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Well… Your birthday of coarse." Uriah said, staring at the clock, "Do you want to walk down into the lobby? See if we get any mail from them?"

I knew exactly what 'Them' he meant, Zeke and Tobias. I nodded, and began to walk out of the room, grabbing an apple on the way.

"So how have you been?" Uriah asked, once we passed the garden, the spot where Tobias and I had said goodbye…

"I'm getting better everyday, it almost feels like he was just a dream, that keeps replaying in my mind." I laughed a little, it's only been three weeks and Tobias is practically a memory, slowly fading away.

"Oh…" Uriah grew quiet, did I say something wrong?

"I'm sorry, I probably sound like a crazy ex-girlfriend or something." He let out a small laugh,

"No, I just can relate to you so much." I looked up, he was staring forward, not making eye contact.

"That's right, how have you been? Everyone has been so worried about me, they didn't even bother to think about you, and Zeke." I said, staring at him.

"I'm okay, I just want to know where they're at, what they're doing, and if they're okay." He looked down, frowning at the last part, "Ha, now I sound like the crazy ex-girlfriend." We both laughed, Uriah knew exactly what to say, to make the moment less awkward.

"No, you sound… Normal." I smiled, staring forward.

"Tris Prior, haven't you learned by now that nothing about myself is normal?" He grinned, showing his teeth.

"Everyone is normal, some people just show it more than others." I said, stopping and looking at him.

"That's exactly right, Tris, since when have you become such a genius?" He stopped, and faced me, grinning again.

"Since when have I stopped?" My smile grew, at that moment, staring at Uriah, I noticed he had dimples, not little girl dimples, but handsome ones. Who knew dimples could be in so many categories?

"I bet you just didn't show it as much as others." Uriah said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's exactly what I did." At that moment I didn't think, at all. I just did what I thought was right, I leaned in, puckering my lips, and closed my eyes, he did the same. Our kiss lasted for several seconds, he felt so nice, warm. I broke away from the kiss, but didn't move my distance from him, and smiled.

All of a sudden there was a big crackle, and rain starting to come out of know where, hard, and fast.

"Oh no! We better go!" Uriah said, grabbing my hand, and ran.

_Dear Tris, 8/22/2012_

_ Well happy birthday, I'm so sorry I can't be there to celebrate your 17__th__ birthday. I do have a small package being sent to you though, I don't know how long it's going to take though, most likely a month or so, so I just wanted to make sure you know I got you a gift, I just couldn't get it out in time. I know how you feel with gifts, and surprises, but it's you're birthday, so lighten up. Only a couple of more months, than we can be together, as I say in every letter._

_ I love you Tris, _

_ Tobias Eaton._

"Four, are you writing to Tris again?" Zeke asked me, bursting into my room, again.

"Um… Yes, it's her birthday today, so I want to send her out her present and card." I said, showing him the paper in my hand, but fast enough so he can't read it.

"Wouldn't it make more since to send it out last week, so she would get it today?" He asked.

"I… I didn't think about that… Anyways, have you been writing to Uriah?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, once so far, and I made it quick. 'Hey little bro, how are you? Send me some cake!' The end." We both laughed, it was still dark outside, but was starting to get light outside, only a little, "How are you going to send the letter? You're not going to have time later on today, and we're supposed to be in the dining hall in 56 minutes." Zeke said, checking his watch.

"Let's go now." I said, getting up from my chair, and going to my dresser.

"Four, it's a two hour trip to the postal office building." Zeke said, staring at me as I go through my drawers.

"We'll take the back route, it cuts time in half." I explained.

"That will still be two hours altogether for the trip there, and back, wait. How many letters did you write exactly?" He asked, staring at me and my handful of envelopes.

"Everyday since we've left, We'll travel on a train, and on foot, the worst that could happen is we could be 10 minutes late for breakfast, and the Director doesn't even arrive until twenty five after four, We'll be fine."

"Wait, so you're telling me you wrote Tris twenty one letters?" Zeke asked, stunned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, now come one we need to go." I said, putting all of the envelopes in my bag, and opened the door.

"I'll go, but I have a bad feeling about this." Zeke said, following me to the door.

**I hope you guys liked it! This is part one of the day! Part two will have Tris's surprise, and** **Tobias's (Four's) and Zeke's trip! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm trying to update as fast as possible people **** Ha, well I'm sooo happy that all of you like it! I was questioning this story at first, but I'm so thankful to have so many fan's already! I love you all, and please enjoy! And review what you think (Review or message me some idea's you have for **_**Mine**_**). Prepare yourselves for a longggg chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Mine**

_Dear diary,_

_ It's still my birthday, I know normally I won't write in my diary twice a day, but I don't think I'll be able to fit all of this on one page! I'm soaked, from the rain of coarse. Uriah and I where walking, to check if we got any mail from Tobias or Zeke, and we totally kissed! I know I'm not that crazy girl that goes crazy over this kind of stuff, but I'm just so happy. I can't wipe this smile off my face! I'm about to go over to Christina's room to apologize from earlier, mostly because I just want to tell her about what happened! I'm excited to see Uriah later on today. Well I assume this is all for now,_

_ ~Tris Prior_

I began to walk over to Christiana's dorm, which is only 4 doors down from mine. My hair was still wet from running in the rain, Uriah and I were out there for over 15 minutes, trying to find an entrance, most of the doors were locked, and no one would let us in because 'we weren't a familiar face.' But once we did get inside the building we left each other, and went to our dorms.

I knocked twice before she let me in, "Oh, hey Tris." Christiana said, with a mopey look on her face, "Come in." She opened the door farther, giving myself enough room to walk through. As I walked in, I noticed how dark her room was, all of the lights were off, and she didn't have any windows, it was almost pitch black if it wasn't for her laptop on the desk.

"So what's up?" I asked, sitting gently on the bed.

"I was about to ask you the same, I was just checking my email, getting news from my family." Christiana said, looking down at the ground.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, crossing my legs. Christiana's hair was a mess, earlier she had it in a perfect bun, but now it's a complete un-brushed mess. She was kicking her feet back and forth, and had her hands in her pockets, something she would do when she was nervous.

"Yes, everything's fine I assume. I'm just worried about my little sister." She said, looking over to the laptop, making sure it wasn't going anywhere.

"You have a sibling?" I asked.

"Yes, I have four. Anna, my eldest sister is 21, and currently serving in Candor, than my little sister, Elizabeth, who is now 16, and my younger brother, Matthew, who is only 7." She explained. I was a little confused, she never talked about her siblings, or her family that much. I guess it was because I never asked.

"Oh, well now why are you worried?"

"Elizabeth is going to have to choose a faction in 7 days." She said, looking down at the ground, "And I know she's not going to want to stay at Candor, but my parents are going to try to force her too, like what they've done to me. I just think she'd be stupid enough to fall for it, Anna fell for it, the threats, the love, the confusion. I just don't want Elizabeth to make the same mistake Anna did, I want her to do what she wants to do, not what my father wants. I was smart enough to leave that place when I had the chance." Christiana explained.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." I said, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer on your birthday, meet me down at the lobby in 1 hour and we'll talk, Marlene will be in your room in a little bit to talk, okay?" She said, looking over at her laptop to check the time.

"Um okay, why is she coming over exactly?" I asked, confused.

"Like I said, to talk." She smiled at the sentence, I know there is something more into this story. They're going to do something, "Oh! And bring your bathing suit! Bikini please!"

"Um okay, see you in an hour." I said, walking out of the room, "Christiana, what time is it now?"

"It's only eleven." She told me, glancing at her laptop again.

Time passed slowly until I heard a knock on the door, going back and forth from looking at my clock to my mirror. I jumped at the sound, a small hope it was Uriah, I was disappointed when I opened the door, "Hi Marlene." I said, letting her in the room.

"Hey Tris! Happy birthday!" She said, hugging me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting on my desk, watching her examine my room.

"Talk? Oh yes… 'Talk.' I actually came here to look around your clothes." She smiled, opening up my dresser.

"Wait, why are you looking at my clothes?"

"No reason in particular, oh that's cute!" Marlene said, throwing my black lacy tank top on my bed.

"You're acting really weird Marlene…" I said, watching her walk around, playing with my clothes, and taking my hairbrush.

"Now where's your tooth brush?" She asked, stuffing everything in a bag.

"Um, 2nd drawer in the bathroom…" I answered.

"And now you're good!" She said grabbing the toothbrush, "Nice talk." She quickly ran out the door with the bag, leaving me confused and worried, what are they going to do?

Finally it was noon, and I started to make my way down into the lobby, I was shaking, what if they do something terrible? For a birthday joke? I don't know how they celebrate birthday's at Dauntless…

After nervously walking down various flights of stairs I finally entered the lobby, to find Will, Christiana, Al, Marlene, Lauren, And Uriah! "What's going on?" I asked, walking closer to them, staring at Uriah, hoping he would make eye contact.

"Surprise!" Christiana said, moving over to show the suit cases.

"My surprise is getting kicked out of my dorm?" I asked confused.

"No! We're going camping!" Will said, smiling.

"Camping? All of us?" I asked, looking around to make sure 'all of us' was Just Will, Christiana, Uriah, Marlene, and myself.

"Yes! You, Christiana, Uriah, Will, Al, Lauren, Me, and Peter!" Marlene said, jumping up and down.

"Peter? Oh fun. This is a joke right?" I asked.

"What, do you not like it?" Christiana said, looking down.

"No! It's just, I've never been camping… And I would just LOVE to share this experience with Peter, speak of the Devil, where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"He's in the car, he's only coming because he had a van that would fit all of us, we could only use it if he would come with us." Uriah explained, not completely looking at me.

"Okay, can he fit in the trunk?" I asked, gazing around the room for eye contact with someone.

"Actually, he's driving." Will explained.

"Are you guys crazy? Peter, my ENEMY is coming, Driving, us to a camp, he's evil! He'll probably get us stuck in the wilderness and say we're out of gas! When we're really not, and all of a sudden, I'm dead!"

"You've been watching way too many scary movies Tris." Christiana laughed.

"Ugh, well thanks for planning this guys…" I began to walk out into the parking lot, wondering what will happen, and why Uriah is trying to ignore me.

"Hello Tris." Peter said, already buckled in the front seat reading a book.

"Isn't it nice to see you… Peter." I frowned, putting my luggage in the trunk, "Can I ask you why you want to come on my birthday camping trip, considering, you know, we hate each other."

"It's you're birthday, and it's the last couple of weeks of summer, and I haven't been camping in… 7 years." Peter explained, with a smirk on his face.

Soon enough the others all came out, with their bags. I hoped into the Middle seat of the big van while Christiana, Will, and Al sat in the back seat, Uriah sat by Peter, in the front seat, and Marlene and Lauren squeezed in my row.

Peter set down his book when he realized we were ready to go, I noticed the book was 'The grapes of wrath.' Since when has Peter read? We all were silent for the first five minutes of the car ride, until Will finally broke the silence, "So guys… Would you like to play would you rather?"

I groaned, clearly not amused by his lack of imagination.

"Sure! I'll go first, Al Would you rather… Be the ruler of Abnegation, or Have 3 toes?" Marlene giggled, turning around to face Al.

This was going to be a long car ride.

Finally after 3 hours of driving, and hearing Marlene constantly give out the most awkward 'would you rathers' to eachother, we were close to the camping sight. It's called '_Crystal Valley' _Christina said her family and herself camped out here every summer when she was little, and that almost no one was here. So it was nice and private, a nice getaway.

"So how long are we going to be out here?" I asked, as we drove threw a small opening through the pine trees.

"However long we want." Christina smiled.

"So we're just going to leave when we want? Won't everyone at Dauntless get worried? Or mad? Or something?" I began to thing they didn't think this out enough,

"Tris, calm down. Will checked with everyone there, we're fine." I honestly didn't care about the people at Dauntless, I cared about getting a letter from Tobias, and not getting it soon enough.

We were silent for the last few minutes of the car ride, everyone was looking out at the windows, at the beauty of the outdoors. After being locked up in Dauntless I'm glad we're out here, being around guns and trains gets… Lonely.

I watched the back of Uriah's head, as he pointed, telling Peter which direction to go in. Uriah was always there for me, when Tobias wasn't… Tobias had a choice to stay but he left, so why should I just stay here and mope?

"Tris, do you see it?" Lauren asked, noticing I was staring at the ground. I looked up, to where Lauren was now pointing, and my jaw dropped. Outside, there was a… A ten story waterfall! Falling into a crystal clear lake, and a big patch of grass by the water, at least five times the size of my old home back in Abnegation. Farther away there was a group of valleys, leading into woods. Right here, now was the best moment of my life since Tobias left, "Anyone else in the mood to go cliff jumping?"


	5. Chapter 5

** So guys… It's here! Chapter 5! I was thinking about how long this story was going to last… And I was considering to **_**atleast **_**30 chapters, that all depends on how much time and space of my plans I can fill into each chapter, so yeah! And there was questions about what time sequence this is, and as you can tell I have been writing the date of the time in Tris's diary and Tobias's notes and it's currently August 22****nd**** 2012.**

**Mine**

**Chapter 5**

_Sometimes you need to do the most daring things in life, you never know what you're missing out on._

_ -Me (Unless someone else said that before…)_

Zeke and I snuck out of the building, walking in the direction of the Postal office. I had my bag filled with the letters and the small box that held the present for Tris.

"So you do realize we can get like… Executed for doing something like this." Zeke said, trying to talk me out of it.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." I said, picking up my pace.

"What if it's a chance I'm not willing to take?" He asked, staring at me, frowning.

"I never said you HAD to come." I replied.

"Well, I didn't want you to do this alone, it's not like you can pull yourself up on those trains alone, we're partners in crime." Zeke smiled, "Want to race? See who can get to the nearest train first?" He stopped, staring at me.

"What are we kids?" I said, stopping, to face him.

"Let's make a bet… If I win, then you need to do all of my jobs that are assigned to me." His smile grew.

"And if I win, then you need to stop bugging me on writing letters to Tris." I said.

"Deal." We both said, as we sprinted.

I hadn't realized how far away the nearest train was until we got there, Zeke tripped several times on the way so I, of course won. "You should of told me it was a 20 minute run before we started." I said, as he stopped, standing next to me.

"Well I was better at running distances so I thought I would've won." He frowned, "So anyways do you have enough energy to hoist yourself up on the train?" He asked, staring in the direction of an on-coming train.

"The better question is, do you?" I asked. The train approached us, as we both got in the stance to hop on, once we did, we were completely out of breath. We were in one of the last boxes in the back.

"Who knew we could get so easily tired from hopping on a train." Zeke huffed, lying by the corner, in the cold dark, "I need to lie down."

"Well don't get comfortable, we're heading South, if we stay on any longer than 4 minutes we'll be heading who knows where." I said, it was still dark out, so no one will see us, for now.

"Four, come on, I'm not the same I used to be back when we were training to join Dauntless." Zeke coughed.

"Zeke, it's only been two years, man up."

"So when should we get going?" He asked.

"I say, we should hop off… Right about… Now." I said, backing up, and bursting threw the old box door. I landed on my side, in a bunch of rubble and sand.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I heard Zeke yell, jumping off right behind me. He landed on his feet, laughing when he saw the position I was in, "Four, I thought you were at least decent at jumping off trains, this proves me wrong.

I couldn't speak, I just laid there, shaking, "Four? Are you okay?

_It's still the same day, and I'm sitting here, on the hood of the van, while Uriah, Will, and Al set up the tents, and Marlene, Christiana, and Lauren unpack all of the equipment and food, and Peter, is being useless and walking around. Marlene told me I didn't have to do anything, since it was my birthday, but I still offered to help but they refused. So here I am… On a car… Alone…_

_ -Tris Prior_

"Hi Tris." Peter smiled, walking up to me.

"What do you want Peter?" I frowned, Setting down my diary.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, Leaning against the car.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to answer." I said. He chuckled.

"I was wondering why you hated me so much?" He said, stopping the annoying laugh and becoming serious.

"So many reasons Peter, How about one, you tried to kill me!" I said, getting ready to jump off the van, and run away from him.

"Well we all would do anything to become first, may I ask what you have done to become first? Maybe, have a 'relationship' with the mentor, right before the final scores where scored you were lacking behind Tris, so you had to do what you had to do. And, also, almost kill Will, does that ring a bell?" He grinned, stopping me in my tracks.

"How did you know about me almost killing Will? He was under a trance, AND he tried to kill me! And that was completely AFTER I was announced first." I spat, walking away.

"Hey, Tris, Listen! I'm sorry!" He smiled, walking in the other direction.

"What did Peter want?" Christiana asked, as I walked up to her.

"He was just being rude, as usual." I frowned, wanting to get the thought of Peter out of my head.

"So what's up with you and Uriah?" Marlene asked, which was another man I wanted to get out of my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to cover my smile up.

"You two are totally being awkward, did something happen?" Christiana said.

"No, nothing happened." I answered.

"So… Did you get anything from Four?" Lauren asked, which was the third man I wanted to get out of my head.

"Why do you guys keep asking me about my guy troubles? Can you seriously stop! It's my business and not yours!" I stormed away, why do they keep asking me about all of this? It's not like there isn't better gossip… To gossip about…

"So does that mean she got a letter from him?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Totally." Christiana replied.

"You guys think so?" Marlene joined in.

I sat in my tent, hearing the water from the waterfall fall down into the lake, I just sat there… Listening to the outdoors.

"Hey Tris, Can I come in?" I heard Uriah ask, outside the tent.

"Oh sure." I said, zipping open the tent so he can enter.

"So why did you storm off from the girls earlier?" He asked, once he got comfortable in the tent.

"Well why have you been ignoring me?" I frowned, trying not to make eye contact.

"Tris, you think I've been ignoring you?" He grinned, amused by my question.

"Stop it Uriah, I know you're trying your best to stay away from me, just tell me why."

"I know Four just left, and I don't want to be your rebound or whatever, and I feel like you just want to be… Around someone, and I was just… There." I said, his smile fading away.

"Uriah, I know To- Four just left, and yes, I've been sad. But I learned, I want to move on. I want to move on to you." At that moment, I didn't think, again. Uriah's lips moved to mine, and lasted in a kiss for several seconds. "Calm down." I smiled, breaking away from the cliff.

"Sorry." He laughed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Want to know what I want to do?" I asked, biting my lip, and smiling.

"What?"

"Go cliff jumping."

**So I know this isn't the best chapter ever… But I have like… Major writers block and I just wanted to get the chapter out, I may re-do the chapter or just continue on with chapter 6, but… Here it is. Message me with any idea's and review for thoughts, idea's, etc. I hoped you liked it! **

**-Jackie**


End file.
